Don't Leave Me
by asificould
Summary: Os anos passaram e não foram nada gentís com os dois últimos melhores caçadores do mundo. Apenas a descrição de um dia comum. O final de uma saga. Bromance/ Destiel.


Era difícil pra ele vê-lo daquela maneira. Em uma cama de hospital, com vários fios e tubos correndo ao longo de seu dorso mantendo-o vivo, respirando e tirando sua dor mecanicamente.

Fazia pouco menos de três meses que entrara nesse estado e a piora era contínua, apesar dos esforços do corpo clínico.

"O que faz aqui a essa hora, Cas? Devia estar em casa... Descansando um pouco."

Castiel deu seu típico sorriso desanimado, como estava acostumando a fazer. – "Não saí do seu lado um minuto sequer."

Dean sorriu fraco e tossiu pelo mínimo esforço feito. – "Deixe de ser idiota, anjo burro. Não vale a pena perder..."

Nesse instante o ex-anjo postou um dedo em frente aos lábios do caçador e o fez parar a sentença alí mesmo. – "Cale essa boca grande, seu velho gagá. Nem ouse completar essa frase. Sabe que não vai me afastar de você agindo dessa maneira."

"Obrigado, Cas... O que seria de mim sem você?"

"Você não consegue viver sem mim." – o moreno disse e uma lágrima correu livre por seu rosto.

"Isso não é totalmente verdade..." – completou sorrindo faceiro. – "...Antes de te conhecer Sam e eu nos virávamos muito bem sozinhos."

"Eu sei que sim, Dean." – o agora humano Castiel passava a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto do companheiro.

"Mas ainda bem que você apareceu... Livrou nossos traseiros de muitos problemas."

"E criei tantos outros." – o moreno ria, limpando a lágrima solitária.

"Só tornou nossas vidas mais intensas." – Dean tentou tirar a tensão que, provavelmente, pairaria pelo ar. – "Você tem sido um ótimo amigo durante esses anos todos, Cas, e não há nada no mundo que pague por isso."

Castiel encarou o loiro intensamente. Delineou com o olhar todos os traços e linhas de expressão que o tempo cobrou por sua estadia neste plano. Embora um pouco manchada, desbotada até certo ponto e meio ressecada pela implicância em não usar qualquer tipo de produto de beleza, - "_...Não sou uma prostituta com o rosto coberto de cremes e maquiagens..._" – reclamava quando o anjo insistia no assunto. - Dean ainda era alguém pra lá de atraente.

"Cas, a última vez que alguém me olhou dessa maneira..." – o ex-caçador começou.

"Deixe de ser idiota..." – respondeu enrubescendo.

Ambos se encararam e riram um do outro.

"Não quero que você vá." – o moreno finalmente desabafou e desatou num choro dolorido.

Aquilo dilacerava o coração do Winchester, mas infelizmente não havia mais nada a ser feito. – "Também não queria ir, Cas... Mas a dor..."

"Eu sei..." – Castiel respondeu deitando-se ao lado do amigo e abraçando-o. – "...Eu sei. Me perdoe. Isso foi muito egoísta da minha parte. Você merece muito mais que isso, Dean. Se ao menos meus poderes não tivessem sumido com o tempo..." – o ex-anjo lamentava.

"Não comece com isso de novo, Cas. A culpa por eu estar desse jeito é só minha. Foram minhas escolhas... Meus erros..." – Dean respondia abraçando Castiel de volta. – "...Além de que, não pense o senhor que não sei das _curas _milagrosas que tem feito em mim ao longo dos anos." – o loiro dizia encarando-o fundo nos olhos.

Castiel arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. – "Eu... Não sei do que está falando." – tentando virar o rosto pro lado, mas sendo seguro pela mão do amigo.

"Depois da morte dos outros anjos e do fechamento dos portões dos céus, toda a _graça_ que te sobrou foi sendo consumida com o tempo..." – o loiro falou rouco, como se perdendo o fôlego. – "...E sei que boa parcela de culpa tem sido minha."

"Pare de falar besteiras, Dean. Só pode ser efeito dos remédios. Você vem falando tanta bobagem."

"Não sou nenhuma criança, Cas, pare de me tratar como uma. Está mais do que claro..." – o ex-caçador se irritou. – "...Veja, você está tão velho quanto eu." – apontando as manchas nas mãos do moreno. – "As dores de cabeça, nas costas, o cansaço..."

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, idiota. Sem ter como renovar minha graça... Ela foi desvanecendo."

"Todas as vezes que fui atacado, apunhalado, levei tiro, enchi a cara..."

"Por favor... Pare, Dean."

"Não, Cas. Você não acha que mereço isso pelo tempo que passamos juntos? Minhas úlceras, cânceres, cirroses e outras coisas causadas pela minha vida nada puritana, não sumiram por vontade própria."

"Eu não podia deixar você sofrer..."

"E eu agradeço isso... Seu cabeçudo." – Dean sorriu.

"Você é a única família que me sobrou depois de tudo que aconteceu e... Depois da morte de Sam. Não podia te perder... Não posso te perder." – disse chorando copiosamente.

"Está tudo bem, Cas. Tive uma vida boa ao seu lado. Você foi único que me aturou esse tempo todo. O único que não me abandonou."

"Eu te... Você é meu melhor amigo, Dean."

"E você é meu buddy, Cas."

Castiel sorriu e abraçou o loiro. Sentiu a respiração do amigo ficar serena e percebeu que os remédios que se injetavam pelas veias dele surtiram efeito. Dean dormiu e roncou como sempre fazia. – "Descanse, Dean. Vou ficar aqui, velando seu sono." – cobrindo-o e deixando o quarto por um instante. Abriu a porta todo protetor pra constatar que os aparelhos ainda indicavam que Dean estava bem e suspirou. Encostou na parede do corredor e, com a mão no rosto, se permitiu chorar mais livremente.

...


End file.
